


Under the moonlight

by bandofmisfits



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandofmisfits/pseuds/bandofmisfits
Summary: An AU of the aftermath of mii2 nc scene shooting.After the director said "Cut!" Tommy bolted out of the door without warning.
Relationships: Jimmy Karn Kritsanaphan/Tommy Sittichok Puekpoolpol, Saifah/Zon (Why R U?: The Series)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 136
Collections: Mii2 Fanfic Fest Round One





	Under the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on what happened after their shooting of sfzn nc scene.  
> This is based on Haruhi's prompt request.

"Cut!" Jimmy heard the director's shout signaling the end of their nc scene.

Jimmy slowly separated his lips from Tommy's, ending their kissing scene. He immediately misses the feeling of Tommy's soft lips and the intoxicating smell of his breath. They have been making out, all tongue and hands, for god knows how long and Jimmy almost didn't hear the voice of the director. 

He's looking at the older boy below him, eyes still closed, face flushed red, and mouth slightly open emphasizing the older's soft plump lips, bruised red from all the making out they did. Jimmy can't help but lick his lips from the enticing view under him. He tasted a metallic taste from his lips. He didn't notice that Tommy had bitten his lips, but he remembers everything else.

Jimmy remembers everything. He made sure to commit it to his memory, from the image down to the touches.

He remembered how Tommy tasted, how those soft lips had felt against his own. He remembered the taste inside Tommy's mouth and the galvanizing feeling when their tongues met. Jimmy can't forget the scalding feeling of Tommy's hands on his neck. How those hands pulled him to deepen their kiss. He remembered how Tommy felt under him, and that unmistakable hard thing poking his stomach. He can't forget that both of them got hard from kissing each other. 

Jimmy remembers everything about making out with Tommy but he forgot that they weren't alone in the room, that he was supposed to be acting, until he heard their director's voice waking him up from the spell he's been under. 

Jimmy called out the older boy's name in a soft whisper while putting a short kiss on his forehead.

He saw Tommy slowly open his eyes until their eyes met. The older boy's eyes are looking at him in a half lidded state. For a second, Jimmy saw darkness in the eyes of Tommy, sucking his soul and drowning him until he can't breath anymore. He was about to wipe the wetness left behind by the tears on the older boy's face when he saw the exact moment Tommy's eyes widen with realization.

Tommy pushed him aside and immediately bolted for the door. 

Jimmy didn't register what just happened until he saw Tommy's back dissappearing through the door.

He was about to follow Tommy when his acting coach approached him. 

"You did more than we expected. That was the last scene we're going to shoot. You should rest, the both of you."

He heard his manager say to him.

"khrap." he answered politely.

"Good. Now go follow Tommy, it looks like you need to sort some things out. But go easy on him, ok?"

Jimmy quickly walked out of the room and started looking for the older boy. He scanned the whole surroundings until he saw him sitting alone on the beach, face towards the sea.

He approached Tommy and sat next to him. They stayed like that in silence, only the calming sound of the waves crashing on the sand can be heard. Jimmy looked at the night sky, the moon is illuminating the dark night and the thousand stars in the clear sky looked beautiful. The atmosphere almost felt tranquil except for the palpable tension between the two. 

"I-I'm sorry" Tommy broke the silence.

He looked at the older boy next him, their eyes meeting. He could see the storm brewing in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry."

He heard Tommy say the same words again but with more conviction. 

"P'tom, you don't have to be sorry." Jimmy replied while fixing his eyes towards the sea.

"I know... I just... I.. E-earlier, I didn't mean it. I got carried away. I-I'm sorry. "

Jimmy can hear the crack in the voice of the older boy. He didn't want him to hurt like this even when he knows his heart will be the one to break instead. 

"I've always been clear of my feelings for you, P'tom. But that doesn't mean you have to return it." Jimmy said with a bitter smile. 

"I-I know that. I'm sorry. I-I just need to sort some things out in my head. Please give me more time." 

Jimmy is tired of this push and pull Tommy is doing. He loves Tommy but his heart is already tired of hoping. 

He looked at the older boy beside him. 

"P'Aof told me tonight is the last night we're going to see each other for a while. I think this is a good chance to sort your feelings out." 

He saw Tommy snapped his eyes towards him. 

"You know P'Tommy, you're not the only one who is hurting." Jimmy smiled at the older boy beside him.

"I also need to sort my feelings and take care of myself. I think being away from you will help me." Jimmy continued, smile never falling. 

He saw the hurt in the eyes of Tommy, giving him an almost pleading look. 

"I-I don't want that. I don't want you to stop loving me." Tommy reached for Jimmy's hands on the sand. 

"I-I'm sorry, I don't understand myself. I-I need you, Jimmy, I want you beside me." Tommy said voice so small, almost like a whisper.

Jimmy's heart can't take seeing Tommy hurt. He knows it's unfair for Tommy to lose a friend because of his feelings. 

Jimmy stayed silent. He knows he's hurting but seeing Tommy hurt is more painful than unrequited love. Jimmy's resolved crumbled. 

He scooted closer to Tommy, their hands never separating. 

"I won't leave your side then... I promise." Jimmy said while kissing the older boy's hair.

He saw Tommy looked at him with hopeful eyes. Jimmy knew he made the right choice. 

"Just give me some time, Jimmy. This is the first time I felt like this in my life." Tommy said while squeezing Jimmy's hand. 

Jimmy smiled at the gesture. He hummed in response while pulling Tommy's head to lean on his shoulder. 

The two boys sat beside the beach watching the waves crash on the shore. They we're silent for a while, having already spoken their feelings. 

"You got hard during the shooting." Tommy spoke again.

Jimmy was surprised. He laughed at Tommy's words.

"You got hard first." Jimmy retorted while still laughing.

He saw Tommy's blush under the light of the moon. Jimmy thought he's beautiful.

The older boy laughed and playfully punched Jimmy's arm.

They spent their last night observing the beautiful stars in the night sky, basking in the moonlight, enjoying each others company.

The both of them happy.


End file.
